Construindo catedrais em meio a furacões
Tom Amato Um viajante chegou a uma construção que parecia ser de um prédio imponente que despertou sua curiosidade. Ele perguntou ao trabalhador o que estava fazendo. O homem respondeu sem hesitação: “Estou pintando retratos importantes nestas paredes gloriosas para que todo o mundo veja.” O viajante fez a mesma pergunta ao segundo trabalhador, que explicou com orgulho: “Sou escultor de fama mundial e estou esculpindo magníficas esculturas para serem veneradas por todos.” Abordando um terceiro trabalhador, o viajante perguntou novamente: “O que você está fazendo?” O terceiro trabalhador parou e olhou para o céu, concentrado em seu pensamento: “Sou um humilde trabalhador que recebeu dons do céu”, ele disse. “Estou construindo uma catedral para o Rei.” Será que esse humilde trabalhador de séculos atrás e o atual educador *(...) têm algo em comum? BEM-INTENCIONADO, PORÉM MAL ORIENTADO Como o trabalhador na história, os educadores *(...) estão construindo “catedrais para o Rei”. A construção de edifícios seculares, no entanto, por mais impressionante que seja, não é tão importante como o trabalho que fazemos a cada dia. Esse trabalho constrói o caráter, inspira e motiva alunos a alcançar seu potencial espiritual, emocional, mental, social e físico. Estamos nos envolvendo com esse trabalho em meio a tremendas forças. Esses “furacões” estão literalmente roubando a infância de nossas crianças e conduzindo-as ao caminho da infelicidade e disfunção. Reflita sobre as seguintes perguntas: Como é ser criança lutando pela sobrevivência em um mundo de alta competitividade, onde a regra é a sobrevivência do mais forte? Como é sentir ter pouca ou nenhuma influência porque você é muito jovem, “burro”, vagaroso, rebelde, tímido ou “mau”? Professores e pais bem-intencionados precisam adotar um novo paradigma que defina exatamente o que os alunos realmente precisam para ser saudáveis, vibrantes e realizados. Como é se sentir oprimido pelas excessivas expectativas a ponto de o sucesso parecer impossível e a motivação acabar destruída? Pense no passado, quando você era adolescente. Você teve tanta necessidade de ser amado e aceito que foi atraído a uma multidão de colegas totalmente receptivos porque o mundo adulto ao seu redor parecia não perceber sua existência? Sua infância foi dominada por palavras como excelência e rigor, e frases como “elevar os padrões”? Se isso aconteceu, você teve um vislumbre do que é ser criança ou adolescente no mundo de hoje, lutando pelo valor próprio e por sucesso. Professores e pais bem-intencionados precisam adotar um novo paradigma que defina exatamente o que os alunos realmente precisam para ser saudáveis, vibrantes e realizados. Este artigo é um chamado à ação. Quão preocupados estamos e até que ponto desejamos nos comprometer, mesmo que signifique que tenhamos de desafiar práticas estabelecidas? São os alunos dignos de investirmos tempo e recursos para criar um sistema em que o comprometimento com a excelência significa elevar todos os padrões – espiritualidade, saúde emocional, interação social, habilidades de vida, recreação e solução de problemas –, e não apenas os padrões acadêmicos? As questões e princípios discutidos nesta revista são de vital importância para a sobrevivência dos nossos jovens. Se não tentarmos sentir o que eles sentem e experimentar o que eles experimentam, a porcentagem dos que escolhem um estilo de vida destrutivo aumentará. Temos informação e experiência pessoal suficiente para profetizar o futuro com alto grau de exatidão, especialmente se continuarmos fazendo as mesmas coisas de maneira idêntica. Em seu importante livro Doing school: how we are creating a generation of stressed out, materialistic, and miseducated students, Denise Clark Pope descreve como o sistema educacional desenvolvido por adultos colocou, por sua vez, crianças em perigo. Levine Madeline documenta mais sobre esse novo grupo de jovens em perigo no livro The price of privilege: how parental pressure and material advantage are creating a generation of disconnected and unhappy kids. ' NECESSIDADES BÁSICAS E O MUNDO DE QUALIDADE' As crianças têm necessidades, e se não as ajudarmos de modo positivo, elas encontrarão sua própria maneira de satisfazê-las. William Glasser descreve cinco necessidades básicas que todo ser humano compartilha – sobrevivência, amor, sucesso, liberdade e diversão. Essas necessidades estimulam o comportamento. Glasser acredita que quando educadores compreendem essas necessidades e sua relação com a motivação, os alunos se tornam mais confiantes e eficientes. Jim Roy descreve abordagem semelhante no livro Soul shapers em que combina as ideias seculares de Glasser e os princípios espirituais de Ellen White (educadora). Quando as necessidades básicas das crianças não são satisfeitas, elas entram em ação para resolver o problema. Tentam encontrar um ambiente onde se sintam melhor. Isto frequentemente as leva à rebelião, drogas, álcool, sexo e participação em gangues. A Teoria da Escolha, de Glasser, declara que relacionamentos positivos são antídoto eficaz para o comportamento juvenil disfuncional. Além disso, Glasser descreve como todas as pessoas, inclusive crianças, criam um “mundo de qualidade” onde guardam lembranças ou imagens de tudo que consideram precioso. Certas pessoas, lugares, atividades e ideias são colocadas no que poderíamos chamar de “álbum de fotos do mundo de qualidade”. As pessoas colocadas nesses álbuns têm grande influência no pensamento do seu autor. Como, então, alguém se torna parte do álbum de fotos do mundo de qualidade de outra pessoa? A entrada é permitida apenas por meio de um convite. Ninguém pode ameaçar, comprar, pressionar ou coagir entrada. Cada pessoa é o arquiteto, buscando criar um mundo onde se sente amada, segura, compreendida, livre e satisfeita. Para que os professores (cristãos) entrem no mundo de qualidade de seus alunos, precisam reconhecer e compreender sua linguagem singular, que pode parecer tão estranha como uma língua estrangeira. Uma leitura obrigatória para o “estudo da linguística adolescente” é o livro de Gary Chapman, The five love languages of teenagers. O autor explica o poder de igualar a linguagem palavras de afirmação, tempo de qualidade, doação de talentos, atos de serviço e toque físico – à da pessoa específica envolvida. Esse livro lhe abrirá um mundo de compreensão e o ajudará a expandir seus relacionamentos em novas dimensões. OUVIR DE VERDADE Adolescentes esperam que as pessoas que se importam com eles traduzam o que dizem e fazem, que compreendam o que eles realmente querem dizer. Por exemplo, quando o professor pergunta “Como você está hoje?”, os jovens querem que os adultos desconsiderem a esperada resposta – “Bem” – e interpretem sua entonação, expressão facial e linguagem corporal para compreender a resposta verdadeira, que muitas vezes é: “Terrível. Por favor, me ajude. Preciso de seu tempo e apoio.” Um exemplo desse dialeto singular ocorreu quando passei de carro por um lugar que os adolescentes frequentavam. Ao passar por um grupo de adolescentes, um deles fez um gesto obsceno. Muitos veriam isso como sinal de desrespeito e hostilidade. Nesse caso, interpretei o gesto como disfarçado sinal de estima mostrado por um “rapaz valentão” diante de seus amigos. Ele queria alguma atenção e sabia como consegui-la. Quando estacionei o carro, saltei para fora e corri para o grupo, os meninos ao redor do “valentão” não tinham certeza do que esperar e ficaram totalmente surpresos quando abracei e afetuosamente cumprimentei meu amigo. Naquele momento, abriu-se a porta para um grupo inteiro de adolescentes que buscavam afeição. Devemos ver o melhor em nossos jovens. Para mim, os resultados de agir assim têm sido surpreendentes. ' VISÃO RAIO X DE DEUS' Para compreender criança ferida, precisamos da “visão raio X” de Deus. Devemos ver por dentro, porque o lado de fora muitas vezes é uma fachada que esconde um coração ferido. A rebelião adolescente quase sempre começa com a dor emocional. Para desenvolver relacionamentos íntimos com os alunos e para entrelaçar nosso mundo de qualidade com o deles, precisamos ler através do que eles dizem e ver além do seu comportamento, dentro do coração. Como educadores somos artesãos de catedrais destinados a aplicar não apenas a excelência do conhecimento, mas também as cores e texturas da compaixão e empatia. Não estamos apenas ensinando Matemática, Ciências, Inglês ou Bíblia. Estamos construindo catedrais para o Rei – templos sagrados destinados a grandes coisas. Quase dois mil anos atrás o Rei tinha algo a dizer sobre isso, nas Bem-aventuranças (Mateus 5) e nos Frutos do Espírito (Gálatas 5) em que estabeleceu os elementos da construção de relacionamentos e o critério para o que Glasser chama de Mundo de Qualidade. A Bíblia também nos diz que o reino do Céu é mais profundo do que a aparência externa (1 Samuel 16:7) e que fomos ordenados a cuidar das ovelhas de Deus (João 21:16, 17). Somos comissionados a traduzir o amor em forma viva (1 Coríntios 13). Jesus nos deu exemplos pessoais em toda Sua vida para que possamos experimentar e demonstrar três importantes princípios – amor altruísta (ágape), graça e liberdade de escolha. HÁBITOS PODEROSOS Glasser oferece um corolário dos frutos do Espírito com sua descrição dos sete Hábitos Construtivos e dos Sete Hábitos Destrutivos. Os Sete Hábitos Construtivos são: apoiar, encorajar, ouvir, aceitar, confiar, respeitar e negociar diferenças. Os Sete Hábitos Destrutivos são: criticar, censurar, resmungar, queixar-se, ameaçar, punir e subornar ou recompensar para controlar. O que os alunos estão ouvindo e vendo? Frutos do Espírito e hábitos construtivos ou distorção criativa de hábitos destrutivos? Ouvem declaradamente ou subentendem: “Você é preguiçoso”; “Se não fizer o dever de casa, sofrerá as consequências”; ou “Você consegue. Eu acredito em você, e juntos alcançaremos êxito”? Estamos construindo muros ou catedrais? Precisamos ser menos obsessivos em tentar encher a mente dos alunos com informação e menos competitivos em como estruturar nossa sala de aulas. Precisamos encontrar maneiras criativas de reconhecer a santidade e singularidade de cada aluno – suas experiências, capacidades, habilidades e inabilidades, personalidade e sonhos. Existe real possibilidade de que ao focalizarmos e lutarmos obsessivamente pela excelência acadêmica, focalizemos cada vez menos a saúde espiritual e emocional de nossos alunos. Essas expectativas desequilibradas inibem nossa habilidade de influenciar a vida deles. O modelo supremo e celestial não é baseado na sofisticação de projetos estudantis, nem no quanto memorizam, ou mesmo em quão bem competem no local de trabalho. Ao contrário, o modelo supremo está baseado em que alunos experimentem e compreendam no profundo de seu ser o amor de Deus. Como educadores, nossas ações e escolhas construirão ou inibirão relacionamentos, que são vitalmente importantes na “construção de catedrais”. Relacionamentos levam à intimidade, que proporciona oportunidade poderosa para moldar a vida de nossos alunos. A questão é: Somos intencionais quanto a isso? Estamos ensinando colaboração ou competitividade, inclusão ou elitismo, serviço ou status? Quando os jovens buscam relacionamentos para ajudá-los a satisfazer a suas necessidades (de amor e de pertencimento, de poder, liberdade e diversão) e não encontram isso dentro de nossas “instituições”, eles procurarão esses relacionamentos em outros lugares. O resultado pode ser a alienação, com jovens se separando de seus lares, escolas e igrejas. É por isso que tantos adolescentes estão lutando para criar sua própria cultura e valores como tentativa de preencher o vazio em seu coração. CHAMADO PARA DESPERTAR Nossos alunos têm captado o melhor que queremos retratar – que pessoas são mais importantes que coisas? Seu silencioso pedido por ajuda deve ser um alerta para nós. Assim como o materialismo, poder e competição permeiam a sociedade, pode ser necessário um grupo de jovens para trazer-nos de volta ao mais importante – família, amigos e tempo juntos. Os alunos que entram em nossa sala de aula se tornam nossa família. Tornamo-nos pais substitutos e isso nos dá incrível oportunidade de influenciar. Temos, então, a oportunidade de demonstrar o melhor comportamento familiar. Pais semelhantes a Cristo educam, em vez de coagir. Nutrem e educam; não estimulam a rebelião. Pais amorosos não colocam um filho contra o outro. Cuidam e tratam de cada filho, assim como Deus faz. Levam seus filhos de onde estão para onde foram destinados a estar. Como em uma família ideal, Deus Se alegra conosco e permanece ao nosso lado nos sustentando durante nossas aflições e faltas. Ele jamais nos deixará (Hebreus 13:5). Essas são as razões de Ele estar no centro do mundo de qualidade. Ele nos deu o ideal para relacionamentos, intimidade, unidade e entrada no mundo de qualidade de nossa escolha, não importando as circunstâncias. Temos a missão de ministrar à pessoa por inteiro. A perícia do ensino cuida de cada aluno como Jesus cuidaria. Ao exemplificar Seu amor, podemos nutrir e levantar o fraco e sobrecarregado, e ver além do comportamento e dos rótulos para dentro do coração da criança. Por Sua graça, seremos capacitados a amar e acreditar nos alunos mesmo quando são desamáveis e não confiáveis. Ele nos ajudará a visualizar o que o poder do amor pode fazer. O conhecimento que os professores compartilham é importante, mas o impacto de seu modo de agir no coração de seus alunos é bem maior e duradouro. Como professores, temos a oportunidade de formar um legado em cada criança. Qual será ele? Elas se lembrarão dos fatos ou do modo como foram apresentados? Elas se recordarão dos projetos e das listas memorizadas ou se lembrarão de nós como as pessoas mais influentes em sua vida, pelo que éramos e pelo que se tornaram por nossa causa? A essência de tudo que analisamos é: Podem nossos alunos ver, ouvir e sentir Jesus em nós? Podem ver Sua graça através do que fazemos e pelo modo como nos comunicamos? Sentem que são mais importantes do que o conteúdo ensinado ou a imagem da escola? Estamos dispostos a deixar as “noventa e nove” por aquela única ovelha perdida? Estamos dispostos a resistir à pressão dos que instam conosco para livrar nossas classes de crianças problemáticas ou elevar tanto os padrões para que “naturalmente” os eliminemos? Estamos dispostos a fazer por nossos alunos o que Deus faz por nós? ' FURACÕES E CATEDRAIS ' Embora furacões estejam entre as mais poderosas forças na Terra, agora são razoavelmente previsível e boa parte de sua devastação pode ser evitada. Contudo, se as pessoas não atenderem às advertências de tempestades ou seguirem os planos de evacuação, vidas serão perdidas, como vimos durante o Furacão Katrina. Forças poderosas podem igualmente danificar a vida de nossos alunos. Ventos de discussão estão açoitando nossas famílias, escolas e igrejas. Não precisamos procurar a crise, estamos nela. Alguns de vocês estão verdadeiramente no olho da tempestade. Para os que trabalham com resgate e auxílio diante de desastres, existem diretrizes estabelecidas com o passar do tempo que representam as melhores práticas e pesquisas na área. De igual modo, a educação estabeleceu normas baseadas em pesquisas para as melhores práticas. A Palavra de Deus e os *(...) (livros inspirados) são o padrão final pelo qual nossos regulamentos são medidos, mas devemos abraçar modelos úteis assim como a Teoria da Escolha, que nos ajuda a compreender o comportamento e a motivação do ser humano. Precisamos desenvolver relacionamentos e fortalecê-los através do uso de hábitos construtivos. Devemos nos esforçar para fazermos parte do mundo de qualidade de cada jovem se quisermos ter a influência e o impacto desejados. Como a Teoria da Escolha advoga, devemos nos concentrar no presente e no futuro, não no passado; e jamais desistir. As importantes catedrais da Europa levaram mais de centenas de anos para ser construídas. Usando métodos de construção primitivos, mas engenhosos, os grandes projetos cresceram em etapas. Trabalhadores empregados durante as primeiras etapas jamais viram a catedral finalizada. Mesmo assim, deram o máximo de suas habilidades. Será que o mesmo pode ser dito de nós como educadores? Podemos também influenciar a vida de nossos alunos sem nunca ver o produto final. Estamos lutando pelo coração de todos os jovens? Os poderes malignos dizem: “Seus filhos são nossos.” Mas nós rebatemos: “Não sob nosso cuidado!” O Grande Conflito continua a assolar, mas a vitória compensa todas as dificuldades. Fomos escolhidos e comissionados pelo Rei para construir catedrais a despeito dos furacões, em nome dAquele que com Seu amor venceu a mais furiosa das tempestades. *(Mensagem para professores adventistas) *Tom Amato – foi professor e diretor no sistema educacional adventista por aproximadamente 30 anos. Ele tem certificação em Teoria da Escolha/Terapia da Realidade e participou da Comissão Executiva de Livros de Religião do 5º ao 8º ano do Ensino Fundamental da Divisão Norte-Americana durante os sete últimos anos. Tom é um dos fundadores e agora Diretor do Angwin Community Teen Center/Community Teen Alliance. Recentemente, se tornou Diretor do Healthy Community Teen Project, patrocinado pelo St. Helena Hospital Center for Behavioral Health (California). Seu desejo é que criança alguma jamais se perca. http://jae.adventist.org/jae.php?index=issue&language=pt